


Утопленник

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Breaking Bad, Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убийца - дворецкий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утопленник

_If you call out in vain  
Everyone of us just the same  
We are animal  
Dare not speak its name _

_Roisin Murphy – Primitive_

Когда собрание уже перевалило за середину, Кондо вдруг вскинул голову и повернулся к двери. Серидзава стоял, привалившись к стене. Его короткие светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, у пояса висел неизменный тессен.  
В руках он держал смятый бумажный лист.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Кондо, жестом прервав Хараду, — я думал, что прислал к вам человека, как только узнал… Вы давно здесь?  
Подобострастность в его голосе резала, как тупой нож.  
— Да, разумеется, ты прислал, — фыркнул Серидзава и с легким отвращением посмотрел на листок в своей руке, — поэтому я и здесь.  
— Устав Рошигуми тебе не писан, конечно же, — пробормотал Хиджиката. — Правило номер пятнадцать.  
Серидзава продолжил, проигнорировав его слова:  
— Твой человек, Кондо, все мне передал, так что я пришел спросить — нахера созывать собрание командующих? Ты не знаешь, что делать со штабом террористов? Ты с утра ударился головой и разучился командовать людьми?  
— Я бы предпочел спланировать наши действия, — голос Кондо был спокойным, и Хиджиката в который раз восхитился умению командующего держать себя в руках.  
— Вот ты и планируй, а я займусь чем-нибудь поинтереснее. Сого!  
Кондо махнул рукой. Окита встал — слитным, быстрым движением — и прошел к дверям.  
— Куда это вы? — не выдержав, спросил Хиджиката.  
Серидзава ухмыльнулся.  
— Не волнуйся, мамочка, я приду к ужину, — пропел Окита гнусавым голосом.  
Седзи за ними закрылись.  
Хиджиката сжал руку в кулак, потом медленно разжал пальцы. Он не знал, кто злил в такие моменты сильнее.  
— Итак, — проговорил Кондо, потерев лоб, — вернемся к делу.  
— Прошу прощения, — вытянул руку лейтенант третьего отряда со странной для японца фамилией Хейзенберг, — я бы хотел уточнить, правильно ли понял. Командующий Серидзава только что самолично отстранился от руководства сегодняшней операцией?

Хиджиката стоял во дворе, теребя незажженную сигарету. Стоявший в воздухе запах пыли мешался со сладким ароматом цветов; синева у горизонта отступала под напором темно-зеленых сумерек; за стрекотом цикад было слышно, как где-то в казармах шумно отмечают удачно проведенную операцию. «Нарушение правила номер… — подумал Хиджиката, — а, к черту. Пусть порадуются. Хорошо поработали».  
Со стороны улицы раздались голоса, и Хиджиката подобрался. Когда в воротах показались две знакомые фигуры, он быстрым шагом направился к ним.  
— Ну и как это понимать?  
Окита поднял было на него мутный, пьяный взгляд, но голова у него тут же бессильно поникла, как у марионетки. Серидзава явно чувствовал себя лучше, но отвечать не собирался.  
— Понимай, как знаешь, — снисходительно отмахнулся он, — а я пойду спать.  
Он демонстративно зевнул и ушел.  
Окита остался на месте, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Хиджиката вздохнул, закинул его руку себе на плечо и потащил к казармам первого отряда.  
— Ну и что это? Переходный возраст?  
Окита пробормотал что-то и захрапел.

На следующее утро Ямазаки застал Хиджикату за завтраком; Хиджиката, попивая чай с лотосом и майонезом, задумчиво взирал на пиалу с едой и пытался понять, как можно было испортить рис. Разумеется, он добавил майонез и туда, но это не спасало.  
— Заместитель командующего!.. Вы слышали?  
Хиджиката перевел на Ямазаки тяжелый взгляд.  
— Чего? Выдохни нормально и рассказывай.  
— По всему Эдо ходят слухи!  
— Про то, как удачно мы разворошили крысиное гнездо Джои? — Хиджиката ухмыльнулся. Хоть что-то хорошее.  
— Нет, нет! Про то, как Окита с Серидзавой вчера напились и разгромили магазин с шелками!  
Кажется, майонез попал не в то горло.  
— Надеюсь, на этом все?  
— Говорят, что они убили владельца, — мрачно ответил Ямазаки. — Говорят, что тот был причастен к делам террористов, но вы сами понимаете.  
Хиджиката с грохотом поставил чашку на стол. Горячий чай выплеснулся ему на руку.  
— А не говорят… — он продолжил через силу, — кто именно из них это сделал?  
Ямазаки покачал головой и промолчал.  
— Кто-нибудь еще знает?  
— Да все! Правда, командующий еще спит.  
— Который из них?  
— Кондо-сан, конечно. — Ямазаки посмотрел на него недоумевающе; Хиджиката подумал, что благодарен ему — и за эти слова, и за непонимание во взгляде.  
— Так пора его разбудить.  
Сквозь предрассветную зелень летнего тумана еле пробивались приземистые силуэты деревьев.  
Спросонья Кондо слегка тормозил и усмехался невпопад, но как только уловил суть новостей, мгновенно посерьезнел.  
— Надо с этим что-то делать.  
— Запретить нельзя, — пожал плечами Хиджиката. — Пока старик Мацудайра не почешется, он может хоть утопиться в крови и разврате. Правда, с его-то ростом, утонет он быстро.  
— А если попробовать просто…  
— Что, поговорить?  
Кондо кивнул. Судя по тому, как он скис к концу фразы, идея даже ему казалась сомнительной.  
— Сами понимаете, это как поссать против ветра.  
— Видимо, плохие из нас с тобой воспитатели, — вздохнул Кондо. — Сого еще… Спелись двое оболтусов на нашу голову.  
«Хуже всего не то, что мы не умеем растить детей. Хуже всего то, что мы виноваты и перед ней тоже». Но думать о Мицубе Хиджиката запретил себе сразу, как они ушли в Эдо.  
Он тряхнул головой.  
— Может, привлечь Сого к делу?

Посол планеты Кробюзон пошевелил сяжками и быстро написал на листке: «Спасибо, но в ваших услугах я не нуждаюсь. Могу найти себе охранников получше».  
— Могу я получить объяснения? — сказал Хиджиката после небольшой паузы.  
«Никто с этой улицы не будет с вами сотрудничать. Кому нужны убийцы и наркоторговцы в охране? Это непрофессионально».  
Хиджиката перевел взгляд с бумаги обратно на посла. Его фасеточные глаза не выражали ничего.  
— Наркоторговцы?!  
Окита положил пальцы на рукоять катаны и улыбнулся — медленной, нехорошей улыбкой. Аманто застрекотал в возмущении.  
«Вы думали, это пройдет незамеченным? Тогда не стоило называть свой опиум «Волчья сыть». Жители Эдо не идиоты».  
«Идиоты тут, видимо, только мы», — мелькнуло в голове у Хиджикаты.  
Он успел поймать Окиту за плечо до того, как тот рванул отстаивать честь отряда. И развернул к выходу.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он тяжело, — кажется, пора созывать новое собрание.  
— Но как эта тварь посмела…  
Солнце на улице шпарило вовсю. Где-то за углом гремела музыка, девичий голос мяукал: «ты животное не так уж и глубоко внутри». Стоял густой запах жареной рыбы – видимо, мимо только что прошел торговец с лотком.  
— Он не тварь, — спустя некоторое время сказал Хиджиката, — он посол и аманто. И вряд ли он стал бы нас оскорблять, если бы не был уверен в своей правоте.  
— Хиджиката-сан, — в глазах у Окиты сверкнули алые искры, — «Волчья сыть»? Серьезно? Никто из Рошигуми не стал бы так позориться. Нас подставили.  
— Вот и разберемся.

Ночью Хиджикате приснилось, будто в ворота Рошигуми стучится Такасуги. «Я слышал, — спрашивал тот глумливо-светским тоном, помахивая кисеру, — здесь можно купить тот самый восхитительный сорт опиума, который нынче расхваливают по всему Эдо. Я не ошибся?»  
Во сне Хиджиката почему-то не попытался его арестовать, а просто вытолкал за двери.

— Мы оба прекрасно знаем, кто это может быть, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Утренние лучи, проникая сквозь щели в седзи, рисовали тонкие светлые полоски на полу.  
Они — Кондо и Хиджиката — сидели в кабинете. Окита вышел за чаем.  
— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты ошибался, Тоши. Он, как ни крути, много для нас сделал.  
— За что он сидел? — негромко спросил Хиджиката, щелкая зажигалкой и пытаясь прикурить. Палец соскальзывал с колесика. — Я слышал, Киекава вытащил его из тюрьмы по амнистии. Ну, когда собирал Рошигуми.  
Кондо рассеянно почесал затылок. Его волосы, и так обычно взъерошенные, практически стояли дыбом. На плечо у него присела бабочка, и тот на секунду отвлекся, разглядывая тонкий узор на ее дрожащих синих крыльях.  
— Он говорил, что за хулиганство. Разнес храмовый алтарь, убил кого-то в припадке ярости…  
— Далековато от наркоторговли, — раздался от двери голос Окиты. Он держал в руках поднос с чайником и чашками — на алой эмали танцевали желтые драконы.  
— Да он все мозги себе пропил уже, — резко сказал Хиджиката. — Кроме того, ни у кого больше нет таких связей… в определенных кругах.  
— Вы уверены? Мы стали проверять людей, которых берем к себе на службу? С каких пор.  
— Сого прав, — устало сказал Кондо, жестом останавливая возражения, — но вы все-таки проследите за ним. На всякий случай. А пока давайте просто выпьем чаю.  
«…и не будем ссориться», — привычно додумал Хиджиката. Временами миротворческие порывы Кондо угнетали.

Свой выходной Серидзава начал с забегаловки недалеко от казарм; потом он пошел в оружейную лавку, где долго разглядывал вакидзаси; оттуда он прогулочным шагом направился к ближайшему кинотеатру.  
— «Навсикая пускает ветры»? — не поверил своим глазам Хиджиката, подкручивая бинокль.  
— Придется нам, Хиджиката-сан, тоже идти, — вздохнул Окита, — но вы наверняка любите такие мультфильмы. Все сентиментальные мамочки их любят, так что вы получите свою порцию удовольствия.  
Хиджиката огрызнулся; на фильме он действительно рыдал так, что извел полпачки носовых платков. Он даже не мог предположить, что история про девочку, которая колесит по космосу и пускает целительные ветры, от которых всем становится хорошо и радостно, окажется такой трогательной и вместе с тем злободневной.  
Серидзава ждал их у выхода из кинотеатра.  
— Вижу, вам понравилось, — расхохотался тот, ничем не давая понять, что заметил слежку. — У вас сегодня тоже выходной? В честь такой встречи пойдемте обедать, страшно хочу жрать, — и Серидзава кивнул на вывеску раменной.  
Им ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

Заказав себе тройную порцию, Серидзава закинул ноги на стол. Владелица раменной — спокойная молодая женщина со светлыми волосами, собранными в аккуратный хвост — никак на это не отреагировала. То ли привыкла к такому поведению, то ли знала Серидзаву уже достаточно давно.  
— Потрясающая вещь, все-таки, эти новомодные кинотеатры, — вещал он, прикрыв глаза, — кто из нас мог помыслить об этом еще лет десять назад? Пределом мечтаний даже у детей нашего клана было лишь быть хорошими, верными самураями и прилежно служить своему господину.  
Каждое его слово сочилось презрением к таким мечтам.  
«Ублюдок, — думал Хиджиката, — ублюдок, тебе все досталось от рождения, а ты только кичишься этим да грабишь торговцев, которых должен защищать». Видимо, лицо его выдало; когда он посмотрел на Серидзаву, взгляд у того был слишком уж понимающий. Но потом тот снова прикрыл глаза, и наваждение исчезло.  
— Серидзава-сенсей, — спросил неожиданно Окита, — у меня к вам очень важный вопрос. Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к нему серьезно.  
— Чего тебе, пацан?  
— Вы случайно наркотиками не приторговываете?  
Серидзава смеялся долго, громко, с откровенным удовольствием, и Хиджиката подумал, что так не смеются люди, которые ведут двойную жизнь. С другой стороны, может быть, Серидзава гордится тем, что делает?  
И еще Хиджиката подумал, что прирежет Сого, как только они выйдут отсюда.  
— Ладно, — сказал Серидзава, вытерев слезы, выступившие на глазах от смеха, — повеселили. Я сыт, и сейчас собираюсь отправиться в Ешивару. Вы со мной?  
— Нет, — резко сказал Хиджиката. — Нет. У нас, — он выразительно посмотрел на Окиту, — дела.

— Это правда?  
Хиджиката, остановившийся пообедать данго с майонезом, резко обернулся. Рядом с фонарем стояла пожилая женщина, с лицом красным, как лакированное дерево. Она поежилась – черный шелк кимоно натянулся на плечах - и переступила, явно нервничая. Лицо у нее застыло, не выражая ничего, только тонкие губы были чуть поджаты.  
— Что правда? — недоуменно спросил Хиджиката.  
— Что вы… ну, продаете. — В ее голосе сквозила неловкость.  
Хиджиката не успел ничего ответить — лейтенант Хейзенберг, с которым они сегодня дежурили, подошел и хлопнул женщину по плечу. Его лысина забавно блестела в лучах солнца.  
— Сегодня только по предварительной записи. Приходите в другой день.  
— Очень смешно, — пробормотал Хиджиката, глядя в глаза отшатнувшейся женщины и не зная, как себя с ней вести. — Госпожа, нам надо поговорить. В тихом, хорошо охраняемом помещении.  
Он защелкнул наручники на ее запястье; она не сопротивлялась, только смотрела ошалело и испуганно, как на вдруг взбесившегося пса.  
— Думаешь, она много знает? — озадаченно спросил Хейзенберг и поправил очки.  
— Она должна знать хоть что-то.

Разумеется, она не знала ничего. Женщина – ее имя было Сей – услышала про «Волчью сыть» в каком-то притоне, куда пришла, чтобы забрать сына. Раньше она наркотиков не принимала, но решила, что лучше поймет своего ребенка, если разделит это его увлечение.

— Слышал, ваше дело о наркодилере из Рошигуми все никак не продвинется, — лениво ухмыльнулся Серидзава.  
Хиджиката промолчал, выжидая.  
— Держи. От благодарностей можешь воздержаться, разрешаю.  
На стол упала папка. Хиджиката открыл ее, полистал. Доклады разведки, несколько смазанных фотографий.  
— Передача товара состоится завтра в полночь. В порту. Надеюсь, хоть так вы не облажаетесь.  
Хиджиката смял в кулаке тлеющую сигарету и встал.  
— Вы какой-то слишком напряженный, Хиджиката-сан, — из-за плеча Серидзавы выглянул Окита, — даже с работой вот не справляетесь. Может, вам пора в отпуск? Или больничный взять? C этим могу помочь.

Все пошло наперекосяк с самого начала. По дороге в порт автомобиль несколько раз заглох; дважды они чуть было не задавили собак, разгуливающих без поводка.  
Уже у самых доков машина заглохла снова. Хиджиката повернул ключ в зажигании. И еще раз. Безрезультатно.  
«Наверное, нас никогда не признают официально. Не начнут выплачивать зарплату, не выдадут казенные автомобили. Новые, красивые. С мигалками», — мысли Хиджикаты были сумрачны, как вечер за лобовым стеклом.  
— Пустите меня за руль, — заныл Окита с соседнего кресла. — Давайте поспорим? Я заведу машину с первого раза, вы просто нервничаете.  
— Ты еще несовершеннолетний, тебе нельзя водить, — бросил Хиджиката. — Нас арестуют.  
— Кто арестует, мы?  
Хиджиката выругался, повернул ключ еще раз. Мотор закряхтел.  
Окита скорбно вздохнул.  
— Вот почему как капитаном первого отряда — так можно, а как водить — так сразу нельзя.  
— Могу тебе напомнить, — процедил Хиджиката, — что кроме капитанов и лейтенантов у нас в отрядах толком никого и нет.  
— Не напоминайте, — снова вздохнул Окита, — а то я заплачу.  
Двигатель наконец-то взревел, и Хиджиката торжествующе ухмыльнулся.

— Напомните, — прошептал Окита, когда они уже крались вдоль складских помещений, — нас кто-нибудь страхует, или мы сейчас в этой темной ночи окажемся один на один с нашими первыми наркоторговцами?  
— Сайто должен быть где-то рядом, — ответил Хиджиката, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла. — Давай, прочеши вон те проходы. — Он махнул рукой.  
Сам он взял правее, но вскоре остановился и прислушался: за нагромождением деревянных ящиков кто-то разговаривал.  
— Это они, — констатировал Окита. Хиджиката вздрогнул — он не заметил, когда тот вернулся. — Там один от покупателя, трое от дилера.  
— По двое на каждого из нас, — Хиджиката поддержал Окиту в его стремлении констатировать очевидное. — И помни, как минимум двое нам нужны живыми.  
— За кого вы меня принимаете, Хиджиката-сан, — глаза Окиты расширились в возмущении. — По-вашему, я похож на какого-нибудь маньяка? Вы замечали во мне садистские наклонности?  
И тут же, не дожидаясь приказа атаковать, он бросился вперед; Хиджиката раздраженно цыкнул и кинулся следом.  
Всполохом сверкнула катана.  
Полминуты спустя на земле лежал один труп; еще один человек, связанный, извивался у ящиков. «Совсем пацан. Сидел бы дома или учился, куда нелегкая понесла».  
— Где остальные двое? — спросил Хиджиката, закрепляя узлы. Ему очень хотелось убить кого-нибудь этим вечером, но пришлось бить тупой стороной меча, чтобы оглушить.  
Окиту подобные соображения не беспокоили.  
— Сбежали, — понуро ответил Окита, вытирая лезвие катаны. — Хотя одного я вроде ранил. Пойду посмотрю, вдруг он решил истечь кровью за углом.  
Вскоре снаружи раздался его радостный крик.  
— Чего? — заорал Хиджиката. — Нашел его?  
— Лучше! — Окита показался из-за угла, держа в руках большой засаленный рюкзак. Он уронил его к ногам Хиджикаты, и из расстегнутой молнии на землю высыпалось несколько пачек денег. — Нашел нам зарплату. А тут, смотрите, — он пихнул к Хиджикате белый пластиковый пакет, — товар.

Когда они уже уходили — Окита тащил пленника за ногу, головой вниз, — Хиджиката заметил, что на земле у складской стены что-то валяется.  
Он сел на корточки и присмотрелся.  
Это был тесcен.

— Ну как, — спросил Кондо, побалтывая чай в кружке, — что-нибудь выдавил из него?  
— Чего на него давить, — вздохнул Хиджиката. Он размял пальцы, хрустнув суставами. — Пацан напуган до смерти, он признался бы в чем угодно, если бы хоть что-то знал. А так твердит все про какого-то усатого мужика в черной шляпе, и как он их всех запугал.  
— Ты уверен, что он ничего не знает? Ничего не говорил, — Кондо помялся, — про Серидзаву?  
Хиджиката покачал головой.  
— Ничего.  
Кондо отпил чай и помолчал. Потом заметил:  
— Но по уставу Рошигуми запрещено носить усы.  
— Я уже подумал об этом. Либо кто-то использовал накладные, либо кто-то их хорошо маскирует, либо…  
— Либо этот кто-то не из Рошигуми, — улыбнулся Кондо. — И это, конечно, самый предпочтительный вариант.  
Настала очередь Хиджикаты промолчать.  
Он не хотел докладывать Кондо про найденный тессен. Слишком очевидно, слишком просто. Слишком подозрительно. Хиджиката с радостью предъявил бы обвинение Серидзаве, тот достаточно сильно мешал Кондо, подрывал авторитет всего отряда, да и попросту был раздражающим засранцем. Но обвинение должно было быть справедливым. Логически и фактически подтвержденным.  
А логика и факты говорили пока только одно — Серидзава не бросил бы свой любимый тессен даже в жуткой спешке и смертельной опасности. Уж кем он не был точно, так это трусом.  
Тем более, вряд ли бы он иначе стал так орать, когда с утра обнаружил пропажу.

На закате следующего дня Ямазаки обнаружил на пороге казарм раненого человека. При попытке выяснить, кто он и откуда, незнакомец лихорадочно твердил одно и то же: «Я буду говорить только с заместителем командующего». Голос у него дрожал.

— Что-то не сходится, — сказал Хиджиката Сайто, когда они сидели в раменной и обедали. — Не бывает так. Чтобы раненый преступник сам сдавался, да еще и сдавал подельника с нанимателем.  
— Может, ему некуда было пойти перевязать раны? — в голосе Сайто, как всегда, отсутствовало какое-либо выражение. — Может, он боялся истечь кровью? Может, его там все притесняли и унижали?  
— Бред, — возразил Хиджиката и закурил. — Но этот бред стоит того, чтобы его проверить. Вдруг и правда в двух милях от Эдо раскинулись маковые поля, которыми заправляет командующий Рошигуми Серидзава Кано.  
— Еще скажи, что ты не рад, — Сайто с хлюпаньем втянул лапшу. — Ты же мечтаешь его арестовать.  
— Что, так заметно?  
— Разумеется.  
Хиджиката бросил окурок в бульон и встал.

Нагакура постучал в дверь. В доме что-то загрохотало, и на пороге вскоре появился взъерошенный парнишка лет семнадцати.  
— Чего вам нужно? Кто вы? — он присмотрелся к ним и, видимо, что-то понял, потому что вскрикнул и попытался захлопнуть дверь обратно. — Я не пущу вас!  
— Тогда стоило посмотреть, кто там, прежде чем открывать, — вздохнул Хиджиката и ломанулся вперед.  
Спустя некоторое время наручники уже привычно защелкнулись. Хиджиката развалился в кресле, обитом черной кожей – вся обстановка была подчеркнуто-европейской, выбеленные стены, телевизор на полстены. Белый ковер на полу – наверняка удобный, молочного цвета ворс доходил до щиколоток – который они уже вытоптали грязной обувью, когда ворвались в дом. Да, Шинсенгуми себе такой обстановки позволить не могли, и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут.  
Парень все дергался.  
— По какому праву вы меня арестовываете?  
Нагакура ткнул ему под нос бумагу от Мацудайры. В углу красовалась алая печать.  
— Это право нам дано комендантом Эдо.  
Парень сразу поник.  
— Меня посадят, да?  
Хиджиката потянулся, зевая, и встал. Спокойной походкой подошел к парню и ухмыльнулся. Тот вздрогнул.  
— Уж наверное, — Хиджиката, выкрутив ему руку, вывел парня наружу. Перед ними, под затянутым белесой дымкой небом, раскинулись серовато-зеленые поля – с расцветающими на них пурпурными пятнами маков. — Если только ты не сумеешь нам доказать, что выращиваешь эту красоту для сдобных булочек на экспорт в Европу.

Хиджиката разложил по столу несколько портретов; среди них был Сальвадор Дали, Конфуций и Серидзава.  
— Узнаешь кого-нибудь из них?  
Парень недоуменно покачал головой. Лампа, висящая над допросным столом, мигнула.  
— Точно?  
— Ну да. Хотя вот этот, — он ткнул пальцем Конфуцию прямо в нос, — мне кого-то напоминает. Да, кажется, я его где-то видел.

— Или он придуривается, — мрачно сказал Хиджиката Сайто, — или кто-то держит меня за идиота.  
Сайто деловито покивал, не отвлекаясь от еды.

Спустя два дня в сливном отверстии душевой третьего отряда обнаружили накладные усы.  
Разумеется, никто не видел, чтобы Серидзава туда заходил. Или выходил.  
Он вообще не появлялся в Рошигуми в тот день, уехав в Киото по делам.

Хиджиката флегматично складывал журавликов из документов по делу, когда в его мыслях забрезжил свет озарения. Хорошо, что они еще не отпустили никого из задержанных.

— Особые приметы? — спросил он у парня, которого ранил Окита.  
— Не помню, — задумался тот, а потом поднял взгляд, полный недоумения: — А вы что, не знаете, как выглядит ваш командующий?  
— Опишите его фигуру, — поторопил Хиджиката.  
— Ну… высокий, чуть сутулый… В плаще ходит, в черном, до пят.  
— И плечи у него узкие такие?  
— Да, да, — тот закивал головой, — я еще удивился — щупловат для прославленного-то бойца.  
Хиджиката выдохнул. Коренастый Серидзава с его непропорционально широкими плечами, кажется, мог быть виновен в чем угодно, только не в продаже «Волчьей сыти».  
А вот кто-то явно хотел, чтобы все было наоборот.

— Знаете, мне кажется, вы должны кое-что узнать, — мирно сказал Сайто.  
За окном пронзительно пели птицы. Хиджиката сидел с кистью над свитком рисовой бумаги и пытался очистить свое сознание для занятий каллиграфией. Мысли, как назло, были забиты делом «Волчьей сыти», и вместо иероглифа «умеренность» упорно получалось «злость на всяких долбоебов».  
— И что же я должен узнать?  
— Присаживайтесь поудобнее, Хиджиката-сан, я расскажу вам историю. Дело было одним летним вечером. Серидзава-сан, Окита-сан и я совершали прогулку на лодке. Серидзава-сан сказал, будто ему нужно вдохновение для серии речных пейзажей, и мы поддержали его идею, ведь было так жарко, было очень-очень жарко. И все было замечательно, пока у меня не заболел живот...  
У Хиджикаты начала болеть голова.  
— Лапши надо меньше есть.  
— Зачем же так грубо, — Сайто взглянул на него укоризненно. — Я страдал. Мне было плохо. Мы сошли на берег и направились в сторону…  
— Ближайшего сортира?  
— Хиджиката-сан, не перебивайте меня. В сторону ближайшей аптеки. И по дороге нам встретились борцы сумо. Высокие такие, большие, толстые. И не давали пройти. Мы и туда, и сюда, а они туда-сюда и все не давали.  
— Короче.  
— Окита-сан и Серидзава-сан их зарубили, — буднично закончил Сайто. — А потом мы дошли до аптеки и купили мне лекарство.

Тяжелые ветви клена нависали над входом в додзе. Ветер едва шевелил листья.  
— Был бы ты помладше, надрал бы я тебе уши, — мрачно сказал Хиджиката, стоя на пороге. Птицы снаружи смолкли; солнце светило по-полуденному жарко. Было светло и спокойно. Пожалуй, даже слишком.  
— Что же… вас… останавливает? Моя… тренировка? Отвлекать… не по уставу?  
С каждым движением Окиты половицы пронзительно скрипели. Ветер усилился, и Хиджиката не мог сказать, от чего сейчас шевелятся волосы у него на загривке – от ярости или ветра.  
— Сого, опусти оружие.  
Окита упер боккен в пол и положил на него сложенные руки.  
— Нас ждет серьезный разговор, да-да, мамочка. Я вел себя плохо. Ты лишишь меня сладкого.  
— Это бесполезно, — пробормотал Хиджиката и, развернувшись, ушел. В висках ломило, руки так и чесались набить кому-нибудь морду.  
Его догнал крик:  
— Я могу продолжить?  
— Да делай что хочешь.

Серидзава посмотрел на него сквозь переплетенные пальцы. Он улыбался, но кустистые брови над переносицей были сведены.  
— Повтори, пожалуйста. Что-что ты сказал?  
— Вы же... — Хиджиката говорил медленно, запинаясь после каждого слова, как будто поднимался на крутую гору, — вы же самурай. Не то что мы, крестьянский сброд. Вы знаете, что такое честь. И вы не идиот, я полагаю. То есть, вы должны понимать, что делаете… с честью Рошигуми.  
Серидзава откинулся назад. Улыбка все расплывалась по его лицу, неудержимая, как наводнение.  
— Продолжай. Я вижу, что у тебя на душе изрядно накипело.  
Хиджиката заговорил еще медленнее, роняя слова, как камни.  
— Сколько… можно? Вы мешаете Кондо. Мешаете нам… делать свою работу. От уже нас люди на улицах шарахаются. И оставьте Сого в покое. Вы… плохо на него влияете.  
— Закончил?  
Хиджиката коротко кивнул.  
— Тогда скажу я. Ты, Хиджиката — занудный, слепой козел, неспособный разглядеть то, что у тебя под носом. Окита провел свое расследование «Волчьей сыти», ты знал об этом?  
Хиджиката ошалело моргнул.  
— А еще ты мог заметить, — сказал Серидзава, наклонившись, — что пацан вот-вот лопнет от злости и ярости. Они нашли бы путь, так или иначе. А я просто помог. И не рычи на меня, — Серидзава рассмеялся, — лучше с Сого поговори. 

— Да, я знаю, кто делает «Волчью сыть», — ответил Окита. — Знаете, он совсем не скрывался. День слежки — и я его обнаружил. Это если вам вдруг интересно.  
— У меня нет слов, — восхитился Кондо.  
— У меня тоже, — мрачно подтвердил Хиджиката.

Спустя два часа ожидания дверь за спиной Хиджикаты наконец-то скрипнула, смешав затхлый воздух помещения с тяжелым ароматом опиумных маков и близящегося дождя.  
— А у вас тут тихо, — заметил он, коротко улыбнувшись, и повернулся к Хейзенбергу лицом.  
Хейзенберг в замешательстве застыл на пороге; его била крупная дрожь. Хиджиката встал — нарочито медленно, зная, какое это производит впечатление.  
— Маковых полей в тюрьме Эдо обещать не могу, — сказал он покровительственным тоном, — но если вы признаетесь в своей вине, то срок могут скосить лет на пять.

— Давайте выпьем, — Серидзава поднял чашку с саке, — за наш новый статус! За Шинсенгуми!  
Люди взревели и загремели бутылками. Кондо улыбнулся. Серидзава развернулся к нему и хлопнул того по плечу.  
— Выпей тоже. Разве не повод для праздника?  
Кондо отсалютовал ему бутылкой.  
— За Шинсенгуми!  
— Нет, ты не ответил мне. Почему в праздник ты пьешь мало, как девчонка?  
Окита вскинулся и посмотрел на Серидзаву мрачно, исподлобья. Хиджиката наклонился к нему.  
— Ты чего?  
— Я убью его, — спокойно сказал Окита, ощупывая пол рядом с собой. Катана лежала чуть дальше, но Хиджиката не стал ему этого говорить.  
— Не смей. Тебе что, жить надоело?  
— К черту Мацудайру, к черту их всех, — выплюнул Окита. Но обратно все-таки сел.  
Ненависть в голосе Сого была непритворной. Так с чего ему тогда было таскаться за Серидзавой все это время?  
Понимание накатывало медленно и тяжело, как похмелье.  
«Кажется, Серидзава был прав, — рассеянно подумал Хиджиката, — и я действительно слепой козел».

— И что вы вдвоем делаете у меня в кабинете?  
Сайто с Ямазаки переглянулись.  
— Знаете, — начал Ямазаки, — мы тут с Сайто случайно у ваших дверей столкнулись, но новости у нас, боюсь, одни и те же.  
Сайто коротко кивнул.  
— Что на этот раз?  
— Сожгли лавку с пряностями. За лавочника вступились несколько человек, ну и…  
Хиджиката поднял руку.  
— Все понятно. Идите.  
— Вы точно ничего больше не хотите знать? — уже стоя на пороге спросил Сайто. — Новости по городу разлетаются быстро, а одной лавкой там дело не ограничилось.  
— Я уверен. Идите.

Ночью Хиджиката проснулся от шороха.  
Он поднялся и раздвинул седзи. На пороге дома сидел Окита в темно-синей юкате. Плечо его было перевязано шелковым шейным платком от новой униформы, а на коленях лежала катана — лезвие было все в темных пятнах; такие же пятна змеились по его предплечьям. Окита поднял на Хиджикату взгляд; зрачки у него были расширены, как у наркомана. Глаза на бледном лице смотрелись темными провалами.  
— Знаете, — сказал он тихо, — я так надеялся, что вы не проснетесь. У вас тут… спокойно.  
Звезд не было видно; то ли туман, то ли тучи. Где-то неподалеку заливался соловей; где-то – чуть дальше, видимо, в соседнем здании – снова что-то шумно отмечали, оттуда доносились крики и нестройные пьяные песни.  
— Пришел отдохнуть? — спросил Хиджиката спустя минуту, разрывая повисшую между ними тишину.  
— Я шел к колодцу, чтобы, — Окита пошевелил пальцами, — отмыться, но не дошел. Присел вот… посидеть. — Он помолчал. Слова срывались у него с губ тяжело, с хрипом. — Сделайте одолжение, спите дальше. Меня здесь нет.  
Хиджиката молча встал и ушел в глубину комнаты. Вернулся он оттуда с миской воды и куском ткани. Так же молча он стал оттирать руки Окиты от засохшей крови. Они на ощупь были холодные, как речные камни.  
Взгляд Окиты, кажется, разъедал кислотой насквозь.  
Наутро Хиджиката не был уверен, что это ему не приснилось.

— «…поджог лавки, убийство трех невинных людей, использование вооруженных сил отряда не по назначению, ограбление торгового дома и наркоторговлю опиумом». И порчу реноме клана Айда, что подразумевается. Тем более, что теперь мы на государственной службе. Но, Кондо-сан, неужели?..  
— Хейзенберг никуда не денется, правда, судить его придется тайно. Приказ есть приказ, — Кондо растерянно смотрел на них, и в его голосе читалось: «ребята, я не хотел, чтобы все получилось так, чтобы вам пришлось выполнять настолько грязную работу», — но приказать вам совершить такое я не могу. Могу разве что…  
— Не смейте просить, — сказал Окита.  
— Мы все сделаем, — сказал Хиджиката, положив руку на рукоять меча.

— Скажи, — спросил Хиджиката, когда они вышли от Кондо, — это же ты подставил Серидзаву? Раскусив Хейзенберга, ты прямиком отправился к нему и заставил сдать своих людей…  
— Хиджиката-сан, — устало прервал его Окита. — Вы же все понимаете, вслух-то зачем говорить.

Серидзава встретил их на пороге – несмотря на домашнюю одежду, в нем не было ни капли расслабленности. В руках меч, на поясе новый тессен.  
Он явно ждал гостей.  
— Хорошо, что не ночью. Приятно, знаете ли. Учтите, что так просто я вам не дамся.  
Хиджиката и Окита отсалютовали ему катанами.  
Серидзава оскалился и кинулся вперед.

**Вместо эпилога**

Вернувшись в Эдо спустя полгода после своего отсутствия, Сайто был изрядно удивлен, найдя своих сослуживцев в полной уверенности, что он никуда и не уезжал. Рядом со своим футоном Сайто обнаружил стопку номеров «Джампа» за шесть месяцев и недоеденное клубничное парфе.

На другом конце города, где-то в квартале Кабуки человек, известный когда-то под кличкой «Широяша», чихнул. А потом поковырял в носу.

Ито Камотаро стоял на главной улице Эдо — впервые он попал в настолько большой город, и его огни слепили глаза. «Стану ли я знаменитым?» — раздумывал он. От волнения очки все норовили сползти куда-то на кончик носа.  
Он усмехнулся, подтолкнул очки вверх по переносице и зашагал в сторону казарм Шинсенгуми.


End file.
